Vehicles can travel along roadways that are typically shared by other vehicles. Autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles, i.e., vehicles that operate wholly or at least partly, without intervention of a human operator, can adjust their speed and distance from other vehicles based on the position of the other vehicles. However, systems are lacking for dynamically shifting between autonomous and manual modes of operation of vehicle components based on user input that differs from the autonomous vehicle's operation and the current state of the vehicle, e.g., a current vehicle speed, a current vehicle trajectory, etc.